


Baby Washington

by Agent_Washyngton



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Age Regression, Baby, Baby Washington, Demiboy donut, Kidnapping, Multi, Other, mama donut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:44:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Washyngton/pseuds/Agent_Washyngton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash gets turned into a little kid and the blues and reds have to help care for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The blast from Dr Grey's newest experimental weapon went awful. Wash, a grown man, was knocked down. When the reds and blues got to him his armor only had a small child in it. "Ack!..... What da hell?......" He tries to climb out of the armor but it is too heavy. "Wash!?" Church exclaims as Carolina opens it to see a small Wash inside  
"Wash..."  
"Ahhh! Ghost!!!!" He starts screaming like mad  
"Wash!" Carolina exclaims and picks him up.  
"Who are you?......" He asks "Mom said never to talk to strangers....."  
"It is me Carolina. Do you really not remember?"  
"You're a state?...... That's weird..... Where am i?" He asks looking around  
"Chorus. We have been here for several months."  
"Oh....... But why aren't I in Seattle?...... Sorry New Seattle....." He said asking her as he looks up and starts to shiver  
"You came here with us." She gestures to the reds and blues as Kimball runs over. "What the fuck!? Agent Washington!?"  
"I remember them...... They're stupid and weird...... Who's the old man?...." He asks looking at Doyle  
"Reds, blues, freelancers! What the fuck happened!?" Kimball demands  
Caboose stands up "Crazy doctor lady did a thing and a flash and now Wash is tiny!" He says giddy  
"Good lord..." Kimball sighs. "Well, now Wash is vulnerable... You guys will have to stay out of the city and take care of him."  
Caboose jumps with joy before grabbing wash and spinning around "Yay!!!! Wash is my new best friend!!!!" He says as a confused wash is left with the world spinning  
Donut gets a big smile on his face. "Are you okay Washy Wash?" He asks down at his level  
"Why does the pink lady sound like a man?......" Wash asks "Is she sick?"  
"I am a man." Donut replies and picks him up. "I can't wait to decorate your room? Do you like cats? Dogs? Dinosaurs?"  
"Kitties!!!!!" He says before blushing "I miss my cat...." He hugs Donut "I'm scared"  
"Okay. Why are you scared?" He asks  
"I don't know where my parents are..... And the old, red guy smells like pee...." He says pointing to Sarge.  
"That is Sarge. Think of him as your grandpa."  
"Ok..... I remember someone like him...... Is he crazy?......" He asks   
"A little." Donut says as Sarge walks up  
"Well, sweet sassperella Agent Washington, we got shore leave all cause you're a small cutie now."  
"You sound like a cowboy!" Wash smiles "What are we gonna do now?" He asks smiling at Sarge's voice  
"Alright get in the vehicle." Kimball points at it. "It will take you to the house. Your things will be sent later."  
Wash tries comically to get into the large vehicle before donut helps him up and they drive to the massive home "Whoa....." Both wash and donut say "I'm putting in some heirloom tomatoes!" Donut says looking at the large yard  
"Okay." Wash says and leans into Donut, holding onto him.  
"Now let's go get you settled..... Caboose! Please help me with a few things" Donut says to Caboose "Sarge and Carolina go shopping"  
"Okay." Caboose says and follows.  
Donut smiles "Can you open the door? I think it is stuck...." He says trying to open it as Grif and Simmons get out.  
"Let me." Grif says and busts it open  
Donut shakes his head "You're fixing that Grif...." He says handing him a tool box "Simmons I need ur help painting this place it's horrible! The colors clash horribly!" He says as Wash, watching, laughs at Donut's drama "He's funny"  
"He is." Tucker says and walks in  
Wash looks up "I remember you.. What does bow chick bow wow mean?...." He asks  
"Not until you're older." Tucker says and ruffles his hair  
Wash smiles "the crazy lady said something about you..." He says, trying to remember what she said "She said you have lobsters?.... No crabs... Why would she say you have crabs?..."  
"Um..." Tucker turns red. "I-I had pet crabs."  
"Can I see them?" Wash asks him  
"I don't have them anymore..."  
"Oh... Ok" wash says "Can I go play with caboose? He seems fun!"  
"Sure. Go ahead."  
Wash smiles taking Caboose's hand "Can I ride on your back?"  
"Of course my little buddy." Caboose pulls him onto his back. "Want to play in the backyard?"  
Wash smiles "Yes!!!" He shouts happily as he sees the large back yard  
Caboose runs outside with him on his back bucking him around.  
Wash smiles and laughs before he see a cat that seems to be wandering the fence "Kitty!!!"  
Caboose puts him down  
Wash walks up to the scared cat and smiles sitting on the ground reaching out his hand as the cat brushes up against it "Can I keep him?"  
"Only if mommy Donut says yes." Caboose says.  
He smiles holding the cat close "ok.... Donut!!!!" He screams  
"What!?" Donut runs out in a panic  
"Can I keep the kitty?" He asks holding up the cat "please?...."  
"Sure. As long as you clean up after it and if it is not someone's pet."  
He smiles hugging donut "Thank you... What's for dinner?"  
Donut hugs him back. "I asked Sarge to get pizza and chicken."  
He smiles "Yay!" He hugs the cat close "Can Sarge take me shooting?...." He asks hoping Donut will say yes  
"Um... Maybe..."  
"He said Grif would help by acting as a target!" He smiles  
"Oh god..." Donut sighs. "Why don't you pick out a name for the cat?"  
"His name is Tom...." He smiles as the cat curls around his neck  
"Aw." Donut says and checks his phone. "Carolina got you pajamas and pull ups for night."  
"I'm a big boy!!! I don't need pull ups!!!!"  
"Wash. We know you wet the bed."  
"W-what?!?! No I don't!!!" He blushes  
"Okay. We won't have you wear them." Donut smiles. "Want to get some toys?"  
He nods happily "Yes!!!"  
"Okay." Donut takes Wash's hand. "There is a small toy store close to here."  
He nods taking donuts hand "Ready mommy"  
Donut smiles big and turns lightish red. "Let's go." Donut says and they get in a provided car and go  
He watches as they drive past a number of building and homes "wow.....we are a long way from earth...."  
"Yes we are." Donut smiles and drives too cautiously  
"Why are we going six miles an hour?....the other cars are honking at us"  
"I don't want to crash with you in the car..."  
"But there's a police man right next to the car....." He points to an angry officer looking at donut while walking next to the car  
"Fine." Donut goes to 20 mph  
They continue to be honked at by other cars "Move it!!!!" Some one says  
"I have a child with no car seat!!" Donut yells back  
"I will come over there and beat your ass!!! Stupid women drivers!!!"  
Donut gulps and goes the speed limit. Wash smiles laughing as they arrive "Is that the place?"  
"Yes." Donut gets out, helps Wash out, and is greeted by Doc. "Hey Doc."  
Doc shakes his head "Once again you forget me....." Doc sighs "Now how can I help you?" He is wearing a company uniform   
"Remember Agent Washington? This is him now. Washy say hi."  
"Hi......" Wash says as docs eyes widen "how did this happen?"  
"Dr Grey." Donut smiles. "Wanna come over? We're on shore leave."   
"I have a break in a hour so how can I help u two?" He asks smiling behind the counter  
"Can you see if he is okay? Deaging this much couldn't be too healthy."  
He nods pulling out his scanner which as normal glows green "Well, I can see that despite a few hormonal imbalances he's ok... But I would still take him to a hospital for a real check up.....I did cheat on my exam.."  
"Okay." Donut nods  
"Are you friends with my mommy?" Wash asks Doc  
He nods "Yes we spent a lot of time together" he smiles at donut "Remember the farm?"  
"Of course." Donut smiles. "You can help us grow at the new place."  
He nods "Ok" and then hugs Donut "I did miss you..."  
"I missed you too." Donut gives him a kiss  
He smiles "Now what kind of toys do you two want?"  
"Cats! And Spartans!!" Wash yells and starts to make sound effects  
Doc smiles grabbing some toys off the shelf and putting them into the basket "Here u go anything else?"  
"Yes. Some Barbie dolls! And a doll house!!"  
He smiles lifting the heavy doll house and dolls "200 hundred years and they still fly off the shelves..."  
"Thank you." Donut exclaims. "For carrying it."  
He smiles hugging him "Now that will be 800"  
"Okay." Donut pays it  
He smiles "See you later hon!" He says waving  
"See ya." Donut blows him a kiss  
"Bye, Mr Doc." Wash waves as Donut loads him into the car with the toys. "He was nice."  
"Yah." Donut says as they drive home.


	2. Chapter 2

"Washy, sweetie, we're home." Donut says as they pull in. He looks over at Wash, who is fast asleep and curled up. Donut smiles big and takes him out of the car and into his bed. Afterwards, he takes the toys up, too. Once up there, he puts Wash's toy cat next to his arms. Wash throws his on to it, tightly and mumbles, "Thanks, mommy."  
Donut smiles big and heads down stairs. Sarge and Carolina enter the house.  
"We got dinner! Even for the Blues!!" Sarge shouts.  
"Where is Wash?" Carolina asks.  
"He is napping." Donut says, trying to shush Sarge.  
"Ahh..." Caboose let's out a long sigh. "I wanted to play with Wash..."  
"You can after his nap." Donut says, as he starts to help put away groceries.  
"Check it out." Church says, as he enters the room. He is in a body that looks human. It has green eyes, black hair, and pale skin.  
"Church!!" Caboose yells and goes to hug him. "You got a body!"  
Church lets Caboose hug him, as Washington slinks down stairs from his nap, with bed head, and his cat plushy.  
"Mommy." He yawns, walking up to Donut.  
"Hey, baby." Donut says and picks him up.  
"I didn't wet the bed like you thought!" He says proudly.  
Donut sighs and smiles. "Alright. Good job."  
"I am hungry." Wash complains. "Can we eat now?... Please."  
"Yes. Go sit down at the table." Donut says and places him down. Carolina walks over to him. "Wash is kind of my brother. He will need these." Carolina says, and hands Donut the pull-ups.  
"Oh okay..." He says and puts them on the floor.  
Donut serves up a plate for him and one for Wash. As he enters the dining room, he sees Doc standing off to the side.  
"Hey, Donut." He says. "Simmons let me in." Donut puts food down for himself and Wash.  
"Doc!" Donut exclaims and goes to hug him, tightly.  
"Hi Doc!" Wash waves from his seat as he eats, making a mess.  
"Go get some food and sit down with us."  
"I don't want to eat that slop." O'Malley says to Donut.  
"Hey! Be nice to mommy!" Wash yells.  
"Ah, David." O'Malley says as he approaches Wash  
"Finally someone who calls me 'David'!" Wash exclaims! "Everyone here calls me 'Wash'!"  
Wash slinks into his chair  
Donut shakes his head "Doc, what did I say about omally at the dinner table?" He asks sitting down and giving him a stern glare  
"Sorry. O'Malley, go away until after dinner." Doc says and eyes go back to normal. "Hey, Washington." He says and ruffles his hair  
Wash frowns "Why does everyone call me that?!" He asks crossing his arms "That's not my name....."  
"Sorry, David." Carolina says. "It will probably stick though."  
He nods "So can I sleep without them tonight mom?" He asks Donut. "I haven't had an accident in a week......" He says looking down  
"Alright, you can." Donut says. "But finish your dinner."  
He nods "I hate spinach......" He says as he eats the leafy greens "How come Sarge doesn't have to eat them? Or Grif?"  
"Cause Grif is a fatass and Sarge is a stubborn old man." Simmons explains.  
"Caboose, eat your greens, too." Church says  
"Aw....." Caboose whines.  
They soon finish and caboose takes Wash to go watch cartoons in the living room.  
"Having fun Wash-David?" Caboose asks and puts his arm around him  
He nods "Yes, big bro...." He hugs Caboose "Can we go the the park?" He asks as he pets his cat  
"Um...? Donut!!" He calls  
He looks up "What's wrong?"  
"Can we go to the park, Mommy??" Wash asks bouncing up and down  
Donut thinks for a second "Sure but be back before dark understand caboose? If you don't, well....." He pulls out his grenade collection.  
"Okay!" Caboose says and picks up Wash.  
Wash smiles hugging caboose as they run out "Thanks, mommy!"  
Caboose and Wash arrive at the park. "Push me on the swings."  
Caboose nods as he starts to push him on the swings "This reminds me of my mom....."  
"What did you two used to do?"  
Caboose asks  
"I don't remember...... It's hazy......" He says looking sad "I sometimes see a face but I can't remember it...." He looks sad  
"Okay." Caboose says. "Want to go play elsewhere?"  
He nods "Can we go on the trail?"  
"Okay." Caboose helps him down and they walk to the trail  
He looks around, as the walk through the woods, as it starts to get dark, a snap is hear "Caboose what was that?....."  
"I don't know... It is not Freckles..."  
He looks worried "I wish Freckles was here......" Another snap is heard  
"I am scared." Wash says and grabs on to Caboose  
A flash bang goes off and Caboose is knocked out. Locus walks out, and is the last thing Wash sees before he is shot with a dart full "Night!"   
Wash wakes up hearing Felix talking to Locus.  
"We got Wash. What now?"  
"We must wait for command's orders."  
Wash looks around "Hello?......" He looks scared  
"Aw little Washy is awake." Felix says and pinches his cheek  
"Ack stay away from me, freak!" He hits him   
Felix frowns and goes to strike him. Locus grabs his hand. "Stop. You'll get in trouble."  
"Why am I here? I want to go home!!!!" He starts screaming   
Felix covers his ears. "What do we do?"  
Locus picks up Wash, and starts to comfort him.  
Wash shuts up seeing his mask "Why?......" He asks terrified   
"Don't ask questions and you won't be harmed." Locus says. "Now it is late. Felix, put him to bed."  
Felix nods leading him to a small room with a spartan layout "Night kid. Don't worry you will be out of our hair soon"  
"Mr Felix..." Wash squeaks out  
Felix looks over "Ya?"  
"I-I can't sleep." Wash says embarrassed  
He sits down "What do you want?" He asks  
"I need a story and my cat plushy."  
He nods "I guess I have one......" Thinks for a second "But we don't have your plushy..." He sighs  
"I won't sleep then." Wash says  
"Ok I will tell you a story if it helps. You don't want to upset Locus...." He sighs and tells him about the golden age of space flight before first contact   
Wash starts to get tired and struggles to stay awake. "I still can't sleep." He says and yawns  
Felix nods "I'll get you some milk." He says as he leaves and comes back with a glass "Here...."  
"Thanks." Wash starts to drink it. "Tomorrow can we go get a toy?"  
He stops for a second before nodding as he shuts the door "Locus?....." He asks, walking up to him. "Why are we doing this?"   
"Leverage and we can brainwash him for him to work for us."  
"Why? It's not like we don't have cash after our last job... Hell, that planet, we nearly depopulated, was just some back water, shit hole.... But kidnapping is that what we do now?" He asks  
Wash walks out of his room, sobbing. "Locus! Felix!"  
Felix looks over "What's wrong?...." He asks leaning down  
"I-I wet myself!!"  
His eyes widen "Are you ok?!?" He asks worried.  
"I wet the bed." Wash sniffs. "I wet it a lot..."  
He nods "It's ok... Here, let's get you cleaned." He says taking him to the bathroom and cleans him before placing him in pull ups.  
"Better?...."  
"Yes." Wash smiles and hugs him. "My bed is still wet. And when can I go home?"  
"Um... Well, we're watching you for a while... You see the Reds and Blues needed to go on a trip for some reason....." He says as he cleans the bed  
"Okay. Can we go toy shopping tomorrow? Please!?" Wash gives him big eyes  
He smiles "Yes Wash. I was going to take you fishing."  
"Okay. Fishing then toys?" Wash asks as he gets into bed  
He nods "Yep. I want to take you out on my boat for a bit" He smiles ruffling his hair.  
"That will be fun." Wash says.


	3. Chapter 3

Wash falls asleep in the bed provided  
Felix smiles and leaves him "He's asleep Locus.."  
Locus looks over at him. "Are you getting attached to him?"  
"Why not? He's a good kid...." He says   
"Okay. But don't get too soft. Tomorrow, do you have what we need to 'activate' a memory."  
He nods "Fine, I'm going to bed..." He goes to his bunk and sleeps  
"Okay." Locus says and stays up for a bit, and goes to bed.  
In the morning, Felix makes breakfast and serves wash "Here you go." He smiles  
Wash rubs his eyes. "What is going on?" He asks in his bed  
"Breakfast in bed" he smiles   
"T-Thanks." Wash says and starts to eat. "It is really good."  
He smiles "I learned how to cook it on a job. Now what do you want to do today?"  
"I want to watch cartoons and get a cat plushy."  
He nods "Get dressed and we will go to the toy store ok?"  
"Okay!" Wash says. "But I don't have any clothes..."  
"Don't worry I got you some over there in the drawers." He says smiling  
"Thanks." Wash says and opens the drawer. "Weren't we gonna go fishing?"  
He nods "Yep, but I think we should buy you a friend from the toy store first."  
"Okay!" Wash says. "Do I have to brush my teeth?"  
He nods "We can't have you getting any cavities can we?"  
"I don't want to." Wash says, and sits down on the floor.  
He sighs "Fine, but I guess we won't get ice cream while we are out" He smiles.  
"No!" Wash says and runs into the bathroom. Locus enters. "Are you ready to trigger him of his old life?"  
He nods "Do it....."  
Felix puts down an old picture of Wash and his mom when he was a few years old.   
"Look familiar?" He asks  
Wash sees the pic and sniffs. "Mommy?!" He grabs it and starts to cry. "I miss my mom!"  
He sighs "The Reds and blues took you away from her wash"  
"I miss her." Wash says.  
"I don't know why they did."  
Wash keeps crying. "Can we go fishing now?"  
He nods "Let's go." He smiles taking him out to his large trailer  
Wash's face is all wet and he holds onto Felix.  
"It's ok....." He hugs him "Don't worry you're safe." He says lifting him up.  
"Thank you." Wash says.  
Felix smiles carrying him onto the boat "This old thing was my dad's." He says as he drives out  
"Cool." He says.  
"Now for safety." Felix says and puts a life jacket on him. He hands him a fishing pole.  
"I have baited this one for you. Today is a good fishing day. I'm sure we will get something." He smiles as he starts throwing crab traps out of the boat.  
"Okay." Wash says and takes ahold of it. "Why didn't Mr Locus come, Mr Felix?"  
"He's a bit of a grouch he generally is anti social." He says shaking his head.  
"He seems nice to me." Wash says.  
He nods "He's not all bad, but he can be touchy...." He says siting down next to him and pulling out his own pole.  
"Okay." Wash leans onto Felix.  
He pulls him close after an hour of talking wash gets a bite on his pole "Hey, looks like you got something!"  
Wash starts to reel it in. "Mr Felix...!!"  
"Need help?" He asks  
"Yes!" Wash shouts  
He helps reel in the massive fish " wow look at it!!!" He says amazed.  
"Yay!" Wash says. "I am gonna eat like a cat, tonight!"  
He smiles "Just let me get the crab traps, and we can go home."   
"Okay. But aren't we going to the toy store?"  
He nods "Don't worry the cooler will keep all the sea food fresh." Felix says as he brings in the last trap full of lobster and crab.  
"Uh huh." Wash says. "Can I go in the water?"  
He nods "Sure just stay where I can see you, ok?"  
"Yay!" Wash says, and hugs Felix's leg. "Thanks Mr Felix."  
He gets in the water.  
Felix watches him from the deck as he swims "Now be careful ok?"  
"Maybe..." Wash says as he swims under and comes back up laughing  
Felix sighs, seeing he's ok "Please don't freak me out like that ok?"  
"Okay. I am sorry." Wash says, looking down.  
"It's ok, I'm just worried."  
"Okay." Wash comes back on the boat. "Mr Felix, I am tired."  
He lifts him up and takes him to a birth in the boat "Here, get some rest. It will be a bit before we get back to the dock.  
"Okay. Thanks, Daddy." Wash says and goes to sleep.  
He smiles, hearing him say that as he begins the long trip back to the dock. "Night, Wash."  
Wash sleeps for awhile until they're at dock.  
"Felix?" He calls out  
He looks down at him. "Yes Hun?"  
"Where are we now?"  
"Back at the dock, I didn't want to wake you." He says, picking him up and taking him to the car  
"Thanks." Wash yawns. "Toy store now?"  
He nods driving the car "I think you deserve a nice shopping day."  
"Thanks." Wash says in the car.  
They arrive at the large toy store "Here we are." He takes his hand and leads him in.  
"Yay-" he says but is interrupted by Doc.  
"David??"  
"Crap...." Felix says quietly  
"Doc!?" Wash says as Doc runs over and picks him up. "We were so worried about you!"  
"Hello, sir...." He says hoping doc won't recognize him.  
"Who are you!?" Doc yells at Felix  
"I'm his guardian. "He says.  
"Well, he was staying with my boyfriend, our friends, and me." Doc texts Donut he found Wash. "Thanks for taking care of him."  
"Well, I hate to disappoint you, but I have papers on my side." He shows doc his forms.  
"Let me see those!" O'Malley says.  
Doc holds onto Wash. "Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?"  
"He's fine! Now why are you harassing him?" Felix asks  
"Wash!!" Donut shouts and bursts in. "Baby! I missed you! I was so worried!"  
Donut looks like a complete wreck  
"Get away from him now." Felix says, firmly  
"Let's ask him what he wants." Carolina says  
Felix nods. "Wash what do you want?"  
"I want mommy!" Wash sobs  
"Fine. Just take this ok?" He nods, and hands Wash a new toy.  
"Thank you." Wash sobs. "I want daddy too!" Wash starts to sob more.  
He sighs. "It's ok. You will be fine." Felix hugs him. Wash holds on tightly to Felix. He smiles "Don't worry, I will be around ok?"  
"Okay." Wash says and takes Donut's hand.  
He waves goodbye, knowing the toy will bring him back with the implant.  
"Bye, Daddy." Wash waves.  
He smiles at hearing that. "Bye Hun"


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you okay?! Did they hurt you?! And why are you so wet?!" Donut asks Wash.  
"I was on a boat!" He says, smiling.  
"Oh good." Donut sighs of relief. They head back to the house with him and his new toy.  
He smiles hugging him "I missed you mommy"  
"I missed you, too, baby." Donut says, and hugs Wash, tightly.  
"Thanks mommy I'm tired....." He says.  
"Let's get you into some dry clothes, and you can sleep. You have had a big day."  
He nods hugging donut and resting on his shoulder "Ok...."  
Donut takes Wash into his room, takes off his wet clothes, dries him off, and puts new ones on him. "Feel good?"  
He nods looking tired before falling asleep on donut "Night mommy...."  
"Night, Washy." Donut says and tucks him in.  
Donut goes back downstairs and talks with the rest. "Why would he let him go that easily."  
As he leaves the plush starts playing a few audio logs to help trigger memories "Day one of basic..." It goes on for hours until he wakes up  
"Do you think they hurt him or-" Donut is cut off by wash yelling.  
Donut runs upstairs "Wash! What's wrong!?" He asks, worried, as he try's to calm him down.  
"Why am I here!? Why am I not on Earth!? Nothing makes sense!!"  
"Wash, please calm down." He holds him close "It's ok, we ended up because of a crash."  
"But where is my mom!?" He cries  
"We don't know... We haven't ever heard you talk about her..." He says, sadly.  
"I don't know where she is!" Wash sobs and hugs Donut. "Did you guys take me from her?!"  
"What?!?! Why would you ask something so horrible?!?"  
"It is what daddy said." Wash holds onto Donut  
"No we didn't." He says sadly.  
"Okay..." Wash says and burrows into Donut. He smiles hugging him close "Don't worry you're safe with us."  
"Thank you." Wash says, and holds onto Donut tight  
"What's do you want to do, hun? I think we need to do something to cheer up."  
"Have some ice cream?" Wash asks, with hopeful eyes. "And where is my brother?"  
"Ok....." He lifts him up "We don't know where he is....."  
"What!?" Wash screams. "Have you looked in the park?"  
"He said he wanted to make you something now that you're back in sure he will show up soon." He takes him to the kitchen.  
"Okay." Wash holds onto Donut.  
Donut sets him on one of the chairs and starts making him a small sundae. "I think I heard him walk in...." Caboose collapses on the couch.  
"Caboose!!" Wash exclaims and runs to him  
Caboose smiles lifting up Wash and hugging him close. "I missed you little bro..." He says  
"I missed you, too!" Wash says, hugging him.  
"Now, I was so scared why did you vanish?" I asks.  
"My new daddy took me." Wash says  
"I'm glad you met your daddy!" He smiles lifting him up  
"Thanks me, too." Wash says.  
Donut walks in with sundaes "Here you go, kids!" He smiles setting them on the coffee table  
"Thanks, mommy!" They say, and start to eat.  
Donut relaxes seeing that both his boys are home safe "Caboose made you this...." He pulls out a hoodie that has the same colors as his old armor.  
"I love the colors! Thank you!" Wash exclaims as he hugs Caboose  
Caboose smiles "Simmons helped me. He said he would, after I set his sewing machine on fire!"  
"Thanks Simmons!" Wash runs to him and hugs his legs  
Simmons sighs "If I didn't help him he would have burned the house..... It does look good on you at least." He smiles  
"Thank you!" Wash says and lets go.  
Wash heads back to the couch to eat his sundae. "I missed you, mommy."  
"I missed you, too." Donut says, and hugs him.  
"I also kind of miss my daddy. He was weird but loved me." Wash says.  
Donut swallows hard.  
"Well, aren't you happy to be home?"  
"Yah. I guess..."  
"Guess!?"  
"They took me to fun places and didn't make me eat vegetables." Wash says, happily, eating his sundae.  
Donut bites his lip. "I-I am gonna go get cleaned up. I was a mess while you were gone."  
"Okay, mommy." Wash says as  
Caboose finishes his sundae. "I am done." He pulls Wash onto his lap and lies down with him on the couch.  
"How did mommy Donut handle you when I went missing?"  
"Well, mommy Donut was mad when he showed up at the park. He saw me passed out, and took me to Doc. I woke up, learned you were missing and cried. So I made the sweatshirt to take my mind off it." Caboose explains and hugs Wash again. Wash hugs Caboose.  
"I missed you big bro." Wash says, and nuzzles Caboose.  
Donut enters the room shortly. "Wash, tomorrow, want to go clothes shopping?"  
"Okay mommy." Wash says. "Can I get a fandom shirt?"  
"Sure." Donut says, and ruffles his hair. "You getting tired?"  
"No. Caboose wanted to cuddle." Wash says.  
Donut smiles and sits next to them on the couch.  
"You tired, Caboose?" Donut asks.  
"Yes." Caboose yawns.  
"Jesus, Caboose. Go rest." Church says.  
"Go take a rest." Donut says, and picks up Wash. "Wash won't go anywhere."  
"Okay, mommy and Church." Caboose says and goes to his room.  
After a bit of watching cartoons, Tucker enters. "Wash! You're okay!" He exclaims and sits by him. "Did they hurt you!?"  
"No! I had a lot of fun! Where have you been?" Wash asks.  
"Sleeping and adult drinks. I was worried about you."  
"Why?" Wash asks  
"Well, I have a kid. And he was taken before, and it made me think of him."  
"Is he okay?"  
"Yah. He is." Tucker smiles and shows the picture of him and his basketball team.  
Wash smiles and leans back into Donut.


	5. Chapter 5

"Night, mommy." Wash says as Donut finishes reading him a story.  
"Night, Washy." Donut says and puts his plushies up with him. "Here are your kitties, and bear."  
"Thanks, mama."   
"Sweet dreams." Donut says and leaves his room.  
As soon as Wash falls asleep, his toy starts to play the tapes.  
A couple hours later, Donut is in his room, reading a book when Wash bursts in.  
"Donut!! I had a nightmare! I wet myself!!" He is sobbing, with his bear in his arms.  
"Oh, David." Donut says, and gets up to go to him.  
"No! I want my mommy!! I want my home!!" He sobs, standing back from Donut.  
"Wash..." Donut sighs  
Wash is miserable. He is wet, sobbing, and homesick. Carolina comes out of her room to see Wash.  
"David. I can tell you about your mom." Carolina says.  
"Is she okay?" Wash asks  
"Yah. Come on." Carolina says and takes him into the bathroom.  
She runs the bath water and has Wash get in.  
"Your mom is doing well." Carolina explains. "When my own mom died, my dad was struggling to take care of me, and she took me in while he was going mad."  
"H-How do you know?" He demands, starting to calm down. "And why don't I remember you?"  
"It happened a long time ago, you were just a baby, then." Carolina lies. His mom is okay, but she and Wash were the almost same age back then.  
"Okay..." He accepts her answer.  
Carolina takes him out of the tub and helps him get ready for bed.  
"Carolina..." He yawns. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"  
Carolina nods and takes Wash and his bear to bed with her.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Donut wakes up and checks Wash's room.  
"You awake...?" He asks as he sees no one is in the room.  
Donut sighs and knocks on Carolina's door. "Carolina. Is David with you?" He asks  
Carolina opens the door with Wash behind her.  
"Hi, mommy." Wash says and goes up to Donut  
"Did you guys sleep alright?"  
Carolina nods  
"Yep." Wash says, happily  
"Good... I am gonna go make breakfast..." Donut smiles and walks away.  
Wash follows. "Mommy."  
Donut smiles and picks him up. "Hey, David."  
"I am hungry." Wash says.  
Donut smiled. "What do you want to eat?"  
"Bananas, if we have any."  
"I think we do." Donut placed him at the kitchen table with Grif and Simmons.  
"Hi." Wash says, happily.  
"Hey." Grif responds as Simmons just waves.  
"Wanna know what I named my bear?" Before either can answer, Wash blurts it out. "Maine Meta!!"  
"Why Maine...?" Simmons asks  
"Maine is big and strong! I like him, and you guys always say he is strong like a bear."  
Donut over hears their conversation and almost drops Wash's breakfast.  
"Here you go. I will be back soon..." Donut leaves and calls up Doctor Grey.  
"Hello." She answers  
"Emily. It is about Wash."  
"What is going on with him?"  
"He is making comments to when he was in Project Freelancer..."  
"Looks like he will be back to normal, eventually. Don't worry about it."  
"Thanks, Emily." Donut says and hangs up. Donut goes back to the table and sits down with Wash. "In a little bit, we can go get you some clothes."  
"Yay!" Wash said, and finished eating. "I want a kitty shirt!"


	7. Chapter 7

Wash is exhausted. Donut took him to a bunch of different stores, making him try on everything, including dresses. Wash likes some of them, others were too pink, or lightish red...  
"Mommy. I am tired." Wash whines, wearing a new RWBY shirt.  
"Aw, sweetie." Donut says and picks him up. "Let's go home, and get you a nap."  
Wash nods  
Donut took him home. Wash was fighting sleep in the car. "Just sleep, sweetie." Donut says, as they get home. He takes Wash into his arms and puts him in his bed to nap.  
Wash holds onto the cat, Locus and Felix gave him. The cat transmits a signal for them to come get him.  
Wash wakes up to loud noises. Scared, he runs into his closet to hide, gripping his cat.  
The footsteps are louder, and Felix opens the door, in his armor.  
Wash screams, not recognizing him.  
"Hey! Hey!" Felix says, and takes his helmet off.  
"Daddy...!?"  
"Yes, David. Your family is tired, and asked us to watch you." Felix lies; he and Locus drugged them.  
Wash nodded. "Let me grab my toys!" Felix sits on his bed, as Wash grabs some toys and clothes.  
"Ready." He says and takes Felix's hand.


	8. Chapter 8

Wash runs straight to Locus at the base.  
"Papa!" He says and hugs his legs.  
"Hello, David." Locus responds  
Wash grabs onto his legs.  
"Papa! Give me a ride! Please!" Locus gives a small smile. "Only cause you asked so nicely."  
Locus walks to the table with Wash on his leg.  
"Come on, baby." Felix says and pulls him off. "Papa made lunch for us."  
"Is it yummy?" He asks  
"You'll see." He put Wash at the table. "We got pizza."  
Wash lit up. "Thanks, daddy. Thanks, papa."  
He took a bite, and paused. "Do I have to have any veggies?"  
"No. Unless you want some."  
"I don't!" He said, happily and kept eating.  
Felix and Locus sat by him, and began to eat.  
\---  
"They took him again!" Donut sobbed, on his bed. Doc was trying to comfort him.  
"Well. They aren't mean, and he is being well taken care of." Doc said.  
"More worried about him, than you were about me when I was gone..." O'Malley's voice said in his head.  
"He willing went with them." Donut sniffled.  
\---  
"Thanks, daddy and papa." Wash said after lunch, and put on a cartoon.  
Felix sat by him. "You're such a good boy."  
Locus sat with them. "He really is."  
Wash blushed and Felix gently pinched his cheek.


	9. Chapter 9

Into the evening, Wash begins to yawn and curls up on Locus' lap. They had been watching a cartoon movie.  
"Time for bed, kitten." Felix says, and scoops him up.  
Wash groans out. "Nooo!"  
"But you're falling asleep on Papa."  
"No. I am not tired."  
Felix smiles and takes him to Wash's room which now has cat posters and cat bedding.  
Wash's face lights up.  
"Thank you daddy! I love it!" Wash says and bounces on the bed with his kitty plushy.  
Felix smiles and strips down Wash, putting a pull-up on him and a kitty onesie.  
Wash meows and hugs Felix.  
Felix tucks him in. "Night, kitty. If you need us our room is down the hall."  
Wash nods. "Night daddy."  
Felix goes to bed with Locus.  
"I think he is siding with us more." Felix says. "He easily went with me.

Locus wakes up to Wash in his face.  
"Wake up papa!!" Wash says.  
"David. When did you come in?" Locus asks  
"Daddy brought me in. Said we should spend time together." He answers and nuzzles Locus.


End file.
